The Cost You Pay
by The Eternal
Summary: AU-"I just want to ask you to help Mr. Inuyasha, Sir. His company is going down now. He is going to be bankrupt." "I'll help him. But don't think it's free, Higurashi. Everything has its own cost." "Then...what do you want in return, Sir?" "You"[SK]
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. 

I'm such a bad...bad... writer... I promised not to make any story but I couldn't hold my self to made another story. So... this is it. Sorry for bad grammar. Review please. Thank you. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Cost You'll Pay**

By The Eternal

**Chapter 1**

"Do you know this corporation is on its way to bankrupt?"

The female voice heard behind the door. 

"Yes! I know it! Thanks for remind me!" heard another male voice from the room.

"Can't you see?!! This company is going to way down! And you act like you never care!" said the woman. "And how about our engagement, Inuyasha?"

"I don't care!" yelled the man. "Just shut up and get your butt out of here, Kikyou! Please leave me alone!"

"Oh~! You~~!" the woman seemed couldn't said anything again. The sound of the high-heeled shoes heard closer and closer to the door.

Kagome Higurashi gasped slightly when the door opened. A pretty woman in a very expensive suit stepped out from the room with glistened eyes. Her long black hair hung loosely, covered her sad face.

She was Kikyou Yamada, the fiancée of Inuyasha Hamoto. Inuyasha was the President Director of this 'Inu. Inc'

Kagome stared carefully at her. Her face seemed so sad but that didn't cover her beautiful face. Kikyou walked quickly to the elevator. She pushed the button repeatedly.

_Did they fight again?_ Thought Kagome, still staring at the woman who already stepped inside the elevator.

She was still staring at her when the red light at the phone blinked.

"Okay," she sighed. Get back to the job!

Kagome pushed the blue button. "Yes, Sir?" she asked.

"Kagome, get in here. I have to tell you something about. Now," Inuyasha's voice heard in at the speakerphone.

"Right away, Sir," she answered.

How long already she worked here? One month? Seven month? No. Five years already she had been in this company and five years already she loved her boss. Even though he already had a beautiful fiancée that beautiful hundred times than her.

Well, what could she do? Maybe it was her destiny. Fell in love with someone engaged.

She shook her head quickly. She stood up from her seat and stepped silently to the door.

Rain was falling outside. No wonder why the sky seemed cloudy all day. The sound of thunder heard from distance. The street was almost empty because everybody was taking shelter from the rain.

Kagome watched the rain behind the glass window. She stared blankly to the street. A black long hair woman was sitting in front of her. Her hair tied into a ponytail. She was Sango Ishihara, Kagome's best friend since high school. She worked two blocks from 'Yasha. Inc' building.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sango, drinking her coffee. "No one or thing can help you now."

Kagome looked sadly at the papers. She just caressed it with tip of her finger then sighed again.

"But, Sango, if you look at someone you love is suffering, what would you do? Just watch him and do nothing?" Kagome asked her. Sango just shrugged.

"How should I know? The last man I fell in love was a jerk," she answered. Kagome silenced. She sighed again. "Yeah, anyway I don't know how to save an almost bankrupt company. What do you think? Just forget it, Kagome! Trust me! You don't love him!"

"Yes I do love him," Kagome snapped Sango. "You never know how it feel!"

Sango rolled her eyes with irritated feeling. "Fine... fine," she said, swaying her hand. "Do what ever you want."

"Like what?"

"Like what? You asked me 'Like what'? Gezz.... How should I know?" Sango repeated her question. Kagome sighed in desperate. She drank her drink and watched the rain again. Her mind was wondering about the company and its future. Was it wrong if you want to help the company or the man you loved?

"Hey, Kagome, look at this."

Kagome saw Sango's face. "What?"

"This!" Sango showed her 'Real Business' magazine. She pointed at the cover model. A seemed really success man was standing with cold face and almost no expression. She can guaranteed that he wore an Armani suit. His hair color was silver, very beautiful silver. His silver hair hung loosely up to his shoulder. His face was really beautiful. His face was even prettier than her.

"Who is that?" Kagome moved her face closer to the cover.

"Geez, Kag... Can you see that his face has a similarity to your 'Love?'" Kagome narrowed her eyes. She studied his face carefully. She seemed still didn't recognize it.

"He is Inuyasha's half brother!" Sango almost shouted, half irritated with Kagome's slow memory.

"Look! It said that he is the most success businessman in this year. Seshoumaru Hamoto. Wow. It is so cool! Better you fall in love with him, Kag." Sango chuckled.

"Let me see that." Kagome grabbed the magazine. She read the big red font beside the picture. It said,' Seshoumaru Hamoto, The Most Success Man for this year.' "What company does he running?"

Sango raised her shoulder. "Don't know. Just check the article."

Kagome turned the pages quickly. "Seshoumaru Hamoto, Presiden Director of Yasha Inc," she read the article loudly. She looked at Sango with quizzical look. "Yasha Inc? I think I've heard that name. Somewhere..." Kagome frowned her forehead.

"You still haven't realize it?! Oh My.... That is one of the big three company in this country! That huge company is really great and big! They have investments everywhere! They have oil company around the world, one of the main supplier that make hardware for computer, insurance company, oh..don't forget the electricity too, farm... then... Oh too many. Almost all of natural resources those are in this country, they have it! Almost all of them!" Sango said with excitement. She looked back again at Kagome who was still staring blankly at the article. "Kagome...? Kag..? Hello...?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah. I'm sorry," Kagome answered hastily. She kneaded the magazine nervously. She licked her lips quickly. "Oh, Sango, may I borrow this?"

"Kag, are you sure you are okay? Why you~~ suddenly~~"

"May I borrow this, Sango?" she repeated her question louder.

"Yeah.Sure," Sango answered, still confused with her friend attitude. Kagome inserted her papers to her bag hurriedly. She finished her coffee just in seconds. "Kag~~?"

"Goodbye, Sango. Thanks for the coffee, okay? Good bye." She said than she rushed to the café entrance, opened the door and went away crossed the street.

Kagome held the magazine tightly. She stared at the picture. Will Inuyasha's brother help his brother's company? Kagome wondered. He will, she convinced her self. 

_How about he won't?_ Asked another voice in her heart. 

She will make him to. She promised. Anything. She will do anything, just to make him want to. At any cost. 

**End Of Chapter 1 **

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Thanks for reading. Review please! 

Ja ne. 


	2. The Meet

Disclaimer: I never own anything except this fic (^-^) This story originally mine but the characters are not. 

Thank for all of your reviews!! I like it... they all nice!! Thanks a lot! 

Sorry for bad grammar. Review please. Oh I almost forget. There is a little mistake in the last chapter. The word **Infestations** should be **Investments**. Lol... no wondered why you all could laugh at it. Thanks for a reviewer who told me that he or she laughed at that comment. I'm sorry for my vocabulary....lol.... That was truly a mistake! ^-^ 

"You still haven't realize it?!Oh My.... That is one of the big three company in this country! That huge company is really great and big! They have** infestations** everywhere! They have oil—" 

**Should be:**

"You still haven't realize it?!Oh My.... That is one of the big three company in this country! That huge company is really great and big! They have **investments** everywhere! They have oil—" 

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

**The Cost You Pay**

By The Eternal

Chapter 2

It was nice afternoon. The sun was almost set at the west. The color of sky was nice bright orange. It brought warm to the busy city. Winds whirled slowly, blew the long black hair.

Kagome looked up at the tall building.

_Such a great one! No kidding. _

Sounds of cars could be heard clearly behind her. The building location was really a strategist one. It was located on one of the business important business lane in this city. She sighed and stared again to the highest tower.

"Yup. That's it!" she said to herself. Maybe it could calm her heartbeat. "That's his office."

She climbed up the stair that direct to the building entrance. The glass door opened automatically for her. Kagome felt cold air stroke her warm skin.

_It must be the air conditioner_, she thought.

People walked here and there in formal clothes. They brought files, or papers, or speaking in their headset, or anything. They all were busy, even no one realize that she was there and watching them.

So cold..., she whimpered in her heart. Everything in there was so cold... no warmth, no smile, no laugh, nothing you can expected in there.

No warm smile that would greet you if you get in there. Not like in Inuyasha's office where everyone smiled and greeted you. No one spoke each other. They all lost in their own works and their own thought.

She scanned the area carefully. No wonder why this Seshoumaru became so success in his life. All of his workers worked professionally. They worked efficiently and used the times they have well.

She stepped to the Receptionist desk quietly. The receptionist, a lot younger girl than her maybe around 18 or something, seemed didn't put much attention to her present. She was busy typing something on the keyboard and always speaking on her headphone.

"Excuse me," she said. The receptionist still didn't aware of her present. "Miss, excuse me.."

The receptionist looked up at her. She smiled. But it was a fake smile. Kagome knew it.

"Can I help you, Miss?" she asked, trying to be polite.

"Uh-uh. Yeah," Kagome said nervously. She slipped her hair behind her ear. "May I see Mr. Seshoumaru Hamoto?"

The receptionist narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Have you made a meeting assignment, Miss?"

Kagome slipped her hand nervously to back of her neck "I think... I haven't. But can you~"

"I'm sorry, Miss. But this is the rule."

"But I have to meet Mr. Hamoto. It is important. It is about his half brother"

"I'm really sorry, Miss. I can't. You don't have the~"

"Make me one then!" She said for the last.

"What? Excuse me?"

"You said that if someone wanted to meet him, they should make an appointment, then give me one!"

"No. We can't, Miss. We really can't. Mr.Hamoto is really busy and he doesn't have time to meet anybody. I'm so sorry," she said softly, with no regret in her eyes. Kagome sighed.

"Okay. I won't be persistent. But please give it a try," she pleaded. "Just one try."

The receptionist looked back at her. She sighed. "Okay, Miss. I'll try."

Kagome smiled sadly and half gracefully, half afraid too. The receptionist started to push the phone button.

"Hello, Emi. Yes it's me. A woman here wants to meet your boss. Meeting Assignment? I don't think so. Yes! Yes, of course I know the rule, Emi. Yeah. But she said it was about his brother. You know, right? Yes! The man who came here five years ago! Uh-huh. Ok." She pushed another button on the phone and looked at Kagome.

"Your identity card, please," the girl, asked. Kagome opened her bag and took the identity card. She handed her the card. She typed something at the computer then she printed something on the paper. "Please fill it." She handed a form paper to her.

"Uh-huh," the receptionist started to talk again to her headset. "He let her in? Now? Okay. I'll send her right now. Thank you." The Receptionist turned her chair and faced Kagome again. "Okay, Miss..." She looked at her form. "Kagome Higurashi, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"You may go now. It's easy to find his office. Just go to the highest floor."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks for your help."

"It is my job, Miss." She said it like it was usual for her if a woman wanted to meet her boss. Kagome sighed and turned her back.

She walked direct to the elevator. She crossed the wide and cold lobby quickly and get inside the elevator.

Would she make it? Or she wouldn't? Would he help his own brother?

_Oh course he will! You will help Souta if he is in trouble! _

"Yeah. I always help Souta," she said to herself.

_Why you so sure about that, Kagome....?_ That cold voice heard again from somewhere inside her mind.

"Sure I am sure. They are brothers!" She was trying to fight back the cold voice.

_Well, darling... it's all your choice. _

"Shut up!"

_But one thing I want to remind you... _

"Just shut up!"

_You would never now what it would cost you... _

The sound of announcement in the lift, made her stopped her arguing with those voices. She took a long breath and released it slowly.

_Here we go... _

The Elevator's door opened. Kagome stepped out slowly, trying not to rethink her decision. She was so sure of her action before she stepped out from that lift and looked at a very big room in very cold and masculine design. It made the place so exclusive and the right place you searched for 'only business' things.

Kagome threw her glance around the room. It was so big and the things were there just black sofas with a coffee table right in the middle of the sofas. It looked like a waiting room. Just a few steps from there, a woman was sitting and typing at the computer. Her age was maybe a few years older than her. Maybe around thirty.

No plants, no painting, no nice window or curtain, there were nothing except tables, chairs plus sofas and nobody was there except the woman.

She approached the woman slowly, trying to calm her own heart.

"Excuse me," she greeted the woman. The woman shifted her gaze from the computer monitor to her. She eyed her from top of her head until down to her shoes. She was judging her. She knew it from her look.

Okay! Kagome knew it! She was nothing compared to the woman clothes. She almost looked like a poor when she stepped inside this building. Her ordinary work cloth was nothing compared to all of the clothes that almost all of the employees used here. They all used good, clean, and well-ironed suits. And how about her? Never ask about it, she just ironed it in 'The Flash' speed. She just took it from the laundry this morning then she had to go to her office.

"You must be Higurashi Kagome," the woman said coolly. Kagome smiled nervously.

"Yes."

"Please wait here for a minute," she told her. "Just sit down." Kagome nodded quickly and went to sit at the sofa. Kagome watched the woman took up her phone.

"Sir," the secretary spoke at the phone. "She is already here."

There was a silent.

"Now, Sir? Okay." She put the phone down. "Miss..."

Kagome was still looking at the door from her seat. She held her bag tighter.

"Miss," the secretary called her, more loudly.

"Oh yes?" Kagome stood up quickly.

"You may come in, now," The secretary said. Kagome stared at the door again, wondering what she would find behind it. "Miss...!"

"Uh. Oh yeah?"

"Mr.Hamoto is waiting for you now. He is not a patient one."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." The secretary stood up and led her to the main door. She knocked the door softly.

"Come in," heard a cool masculine voice from inside. The secretary opened the door softly.

"Sir, she is here now."

"Tell her to come in now."

Kagome clenched her teeth. She tightened her grip on her bag. She was so strained now. So much. She was holding her self not to trembling. Oh my god, she screamed in her head. She never expected that she would so strain. She even couldn't release her breath. She could feel her stomach tightened now.

"Miss, please come in." The secretary stepped aside and pleased her to come in. Kagome nodded. She took a deep breath then she walked in with all of her strengths. It wasn't the time to rethink her decision. It was too late. No way to stepped back now.

The room architecture was no different with the outside. Still black, cold, and masculine. If the room could scream, they would scream, "It Is Just For Business!!"

The room was wide enough for 20 people. There were big glass windows that almost covered the entire walls on that room, also a big table that was wide enough for a mini golf with a laptop and papers piled up on it. The carpet was so thick and soft. Outside there, the city spread out like a painting. So beautiful.

A man was standing there, behind the big chair. His hair was beautiful silver, tied up neatly but a few hairs still fell out from his neat tie and framed his beautiful face. Looked so sexy. From now on Kagome would never wondered again why women loved him. 

He was so neat and clean. He was using a black suit, an expensive one, she believed, and his eyes stared at her coldly. Kagome had read in novels about cold eyes man. Now she knew what it's meant. The pair of golden eyes looked at her thoroughly and it's radiated coldness. He was tall and his body looked well built.

"Miss.....Kagome Higurashi....," he said her name so clearly. "Please sit down...." the he pointed at a black chair.

Kagome walked to the chair nervously. Her glanced never move even for a second from that man.

"Miss, what do you want to drink?" asked the secretary nicely. Now she acted nicely in front of her boss. Kagome shook her head.

"No, thank you," she replied her weakly. The secretary nodded and walked away to the door. The door closed slowly, she could heard it clearly because all voice in that room waas her own heartbeat. There was a long silent between them.

"Who are you to my _half_ brother?" He asked coldly. His voice was so cold and his face was no emotion. His tone was so flat.

"I....~" She didn't know how to answered the question.

"His lover?" he asked suspiciously. "Or his newest fiancée?"

"No. I am not, Sir," She answered it quickly, before that Man Of Ice cut her sentence again. "I'm only his secretary. No more no less."

"So, what do you want to tell me?"

"It's...~ I...~ I don't know where to start..." Geez, it was so hard for her to speak out. Why?

"Just to the point, Miss Higurashi! I don't have much time," he snapped her. Kagome gulped. What should she say now? What?!

_That's what I call your idiocy, Kagome..._

"I just want to ask you to help Mr. Inuyasha, Sir. His company is going down now. He is going to be bankrupt. Please help him, Sir!" Kagome said it hurriedly, almost no break for a gasp.

The man looked at her with emotionless face and that made Kagome a little uncomfortable.

"Did he the one who tell you to ask me here?"

"No, Sir," She answered it quickly. "He doesn't know anything about this. This is my own decision."

"And what makes you think that I would help him?" He turned around his chair and sat down. "He is not my brother. He _was_ just a half brother."

"But..~ Sir...~"

He raised his hand, signed that she should silent. He sighed. Then he looked at the girl, watching all of her moves, her face. Suddenly his eyes gaze changed into another. Kagome had a bad feeling about that look. A very bad feeling.

"Okay, I'll help him," he agreed. She was too shock until she couldn't sigh.

"What?!" she almost yelled in shock. She didn't think that it would be that easy. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it," he replied. "Are you expecting another thing? You want me to help him now I'll help him."

"Really, Sir?"

"Yes," He answered. "But don't think it is free, Higurashi. Everything has it own cost."

Kagome sighed. She knew it would be like this. She knew it and she realized it from the first. But whatever it was, she would do it. For him, her boss that she loved him dearly. For all of her friends that worked there, for the future of the company, her sacrifice wouldn't be meaningless.

"What do you want in return, Sir?" she asked back politely.

"You."

**End Of Chapter 2**

______________________________________________________________________________

Bwahahahahaha. Am I evil? Lol. Is it cliffhanger? I don't think so... *sigh* well, review okay? Tell me you like it or not? If you do not like it... I will throw it away or dump it somewhere...

And I have one question for you... can someone tell me what is a beta reader for? I'm too much stupid so I don't know anything about it!

Thanks!

Ja Ne


	3. The Negotiation

Disclaimer : I don't own anything..  
  
Hi! Thanks for the reviews!! I never expected that the review would be.so out of my imagination. I love ur review.even the flame.lol. Yeah.. I never hate a character in Inuyasha, even Kikyou. Well, I like you all love my story. Yeah I'm sorry for my grammar too. I'm searching a beta reader who good at grammar and wants to help me. Sorry for this late update.. My computer was broken down and need repair. So I couldn't update it on time. I'm so sorry. Yes. I'll try to be a frequent updater. ^_^ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Cost You Pay By The Eternal Chapter 3  
  
Kagome was still sitting there like a statue. She didn't believe what he was said. She couldn't believe it!  
  
"Ex-Excuse me, Sir?" She still couldn't believe it. "What did you say?"  
  
The man in front of him sighed.  
  
"I said I want you to marry me~ Just for business!" he continued hurriedly before Kagome could cut his sentence.  
  
"B-but-How it could be like this? I meant.... I..... still don't understand..." Kagome felt so confuse. So confused until she couldn't feel the different which left or right.  
  
"The story was long but just listen to the conclusion. My uncle will give me all of his wealth as an inheritance for me as his dearest nephew if I already married before thirty and have a son from it."  
  
Child?! A Son?! Kagome gulped.  
  
"Yes. Son. My own son from my own married."  
  
Kagome looked nervously at the man's cold eyes. "Is- Is the inheritance so mean to-to you?"  
  
"Yes! Of course! His corporation is so big. They are everywhere in this world. And that will be a great investment for my company. He was so rich before he died and he left around three hundred millions dollars in this world."  
  
Three hundred millions dollars?!! That amounts will be more than enough to help Inuyasha!  
  
"Well, never think to steal it from me, Kagome," he said in a cold tone. "This covenant will so much give advantage for us. You marry me, I will afford Inuyasha so his company can be save and I will get the inheritance. How about it, Miss.Kagome?"  
  
"And if I don't? "  
  
Seshoumaru chuckled. "Seems you don't have that choice...You know what will happen, right, Kagome?" He spelled her name so evil, so cold.  
  
Of course she knew it! Her company would going bankrupt more faster because she knew what the man in front of her could do. He would make everybody suffering. She knew it! That inheritance was so important for him.  
  
"Anyway... it just a one year married. After that child born and I hope it is a son, we will divorce. You with your own life and I with my own life."  
  
"And how about the child? The son?" Kagome asked in panic. "Where will he go?"  
  
"The child?" Seshoumaru raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes. The child. May I take it with me?"  
  
Sehsoumaru smiled evilly. " O'course. He is yours. I just need him to use my name and put it in his birth certificate. Then the inheritance will be mine. That's all. It is all about a business, Kagome. A business."  
  
A business...  
  
Yeah, she knew that. Everything in this building for Man Of Ice was just for a business.  
  
"I... I...~" She looked at that man. He was looking at her, waiting her answer. She sighed. Her lips trembled. She gulped. "Don't know..."she whispered softly, almost couldn't be hear.  
  
Seshoumaru leaned on his chair, still watching the girl. He was watching her moves. It was fun to watch her. Her nervous moves, her eyes moves, it was fun guessing her. Where her eyes would be roll, was she going to played her curly hair...  
  
"Sir...," heard her soft voices. Seshoumaru looked at the girl again. "Can you give me more time to think about it, Sir?"  
  
Seshoumaru didn't answer back. He just watched her, put none of his expression. Kagome felt so nervous. She was gripping her blouse without she realized it. She trying to took her breath slowly but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything!  
  
"I don't have anytime. One month again will be my thirty birthday. If I am still not married, that inheritance will give to all of the poor."  
  
"But, Sir..." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Listen, Miss. I'll give you just one day. I will come to your apartment tomorrow and you have to ready with the answer. That's it. We finish this stupid conversation now."  
  
"Will I get the prove that Inuyasha's company won't bankrupt?"  
  
"You will see it, Kagome. Right after the marriage certificate you sign...then... his company will be back. But... that will happen if you agree to marry me, Kagome..." He stood up from his seat and turned back. He stared outside the window. It was almost dark outside and the light was already on. The city night view could be seen from there.  
  
Beautiful lights could be see blinks out there. Buildings already turned on their lights. She could see very many and beautiful colorful lights.  
  
There was silence between them. Kagome could hear the sound of the clock ticking. She felt her heartbeat was becoming faster and faster.  
  
"And born my child..." he added. Kagome held her breath suddenly. She almost chocked.  
  
"Child..." she murmured. Kagome closed her eyes. Which one should she choose? It was a hard thing to decide. Because something that she has to pay in return are her body, her mind, her freedom and.  
  
Her child. Her own child.  
  
This was all about the cost she had to pay.  
  
-=End Of Chapter 3=- ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oops! I'm really sorry for this short chapter. *sigh* I don't have much time since school give me many tests and homework. well.I'm so sorry but blame my stupid computer too. It had broken down and I had to take it to the service center and repaired it. Well. that's all.  
  
Thanks for reading ^_^  
  
Ja Ne 


	4. The Answer

Disclaimer : I don't own anything…. Please remember that. I'm bored with this disclaimer thing.

I think.. I must put the rank higher. And let it be **PG-13** then… because the situation is getting….*cough* more mature and it will contain something that…*cough* not lemony but I think almost like that…. What do you guys call it? Citrus, right? Yeah just a 'Light lemon' Well whatever it is… please… If you under 13 and there is no adults beside you…. Please leave this page. I warned you, this would contain adult situation. Maybe sexual situation. Plus, the rating goes higher because of languages. Yes! There will be bad words or bla..bla..and bla.. Yeah! Like that. I warned you enough. The choices are up to u!

For the entire reviewer, thanks for ur nice comments! Thanks for all to like my story. I always hope can be a frequent updater and I think I 'll update it every once in a week... ^-^ Just be patient if there will be any delay… but I will always try to update it frequently… except… I get my writer's block. Lol. Thanks for all!

And once again….

Sorry if there is any grammatical mistake… English is not my first language. I'm still studying it… hope my grammar will be better…one day… (-_-);;

Any beta reader who want to help my grammar?? Contact me at my e-mail or just review it. Thank you!

______________________________________________________________________________

**The Cost You Pay**

**By The Eternal**

Chapter 4

Seshoumaru walked slowly at the apartment's corridor. He looked around and felt so nasty about it. It smelled like a poor. He wondered why that girl lives in place like this. It looked like trash can. The walls paint already peeled of and covered with nasty words. The wood floor already so decayed and if you walk on it, it will sound creaking. And he could never imagine that he would leave in this place. Everyone could just die, falling down, like that if their walking on these decayed wood floor.

Seshoumaru tried to concentrate on his step. He almost fell into a big hole, which was on the floor.

_ Oh Great!! _

He promised he would destroy this building soon as he get out from this trash. And where was that shit girl lives? He promised to gives her a day to think about it and he promised to pick her at her apartment the other day for dinner and discuss about this thing. If she wanted to marry him, that would be bring so much advantages for him and for her too…

He chuckled in his mind. Yes, he knew he is evil. But that was not his entire fault. But someone did.

"Number 301," he murmured. He stopped his step in front of a wood door which numbered '30~ Something.' The last number had gone. He threw a quick glance to the other door across.

"300," he said to his self. That's meant the room 301 is across it. He sighed and prepared to knock the door.

"Welcome!!" the door suddenly opened even before he knocked it. A woman in red long dress was on the door. She was using a backless gown. Her make-up was so glamour, a bit over maybe but her face was still pretty. Her cute lips were in color of passionate red. Her hair was put up in a simple hair bun but still she let a few hairs tingled down to frame her "perfect" face. It was so perfect.

Something like electricity flow all of his body. He couldn't hold it. The girl was so…. He sighed. He couldn't let go of his eyes from her. Why? He never met a women who could do like this. Just looking at her and you will feel a 'desire'. He never felt this way.

_ Moron! The woman in front of you is someone who will make a business transaction with you. She will always be the same as the other women. A bitch… Like your father's second wife. A bitch! The one who'll do anything just for money. _

Seshoumaru closed his eyes. Yes! A woman would always be like that. No more no less. She did it just for the company… Yeah… that bitch son's company….

Seshoumaru watched her from her head to her feet. She hadn't put her shoes, but already in black stockings. Red and black. Nice combination. The color of passion.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" she said hastily. "I— I was peeking from the door…I just~ Oh I'm sorry," she said quickly when she saw Seshoumaru was staring at her leg. She smiled nervously at him at opened the door wider from him.

"Please come in. Sorry if the room too small," Kagome said. She ran in to the room and left Seshoumaru at the door.

Seshoumaru sighed. He stepped in quietly. The different between this room and the outside corridor was so different. The room was so neat, clean, small but beautiful. Even though the room wasn't even for a quarter of his house but this was already enough. So nice.

Comfortable sofas were arranged so right. Some photo frames were put on the small table besides the sofas. The warm color from the wallpaper made it more prefects. He threw a glance to the small warm kitchen. It was so cute and arranged so neat.

A feeling was striking him. A warm. This room radiated warm that he never got in all of his life. Warm, feeling of being accepted as a part of family, nice, family. These are things that he thought already gone from his self. But it hadn't.

Kagome wore her high-heeled shoes quickly. Wow, she never expected that he would come to her small apartment. But he was so handsome in his formal suit. His hair still tied up neatly. Kagome sighed. All of was about their covenant, right?

Kagome smiled weakly to her reflection on the mirror. If she could, she wanted to shout to the mirror, "Who are you?!" but she never could. Because there wouldn't be any answers. All she saw now just a normal woman who never go to a date, who loves her own boss, who has a fat cat named Buyo, who lives in the smallest apartment in this big city, who will always say nervous. Who is she? She would never know it. She just an ordinary woman and lived with her problems. She never chose to go different way. And almost 90 % of her decision, except about jobs, turned wrong.

One of the examples, the last boyfriend she got was about three years ago. They broke only because her wrong decision. She decided to put full concentration on her career, but looked at her now. No boyfriend and she still in the secretary position with 'just barely enough' salary.

Kagome walked out her room.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said as she got in front of Seshoumaru. He was looking at her pictures collection. Seshoumaru turned around at stared at her. Suddenly his stare darkened, the same look when she opened the door for him. They were staring each other. Something strange was feeling the room.

Kagome couldn't move. She locked by the stare. The golden eyes…

"Let's go," his masculine voice broke the strange thing that was happening to them. Kagome licked her dry lips quickly. She gulped.

"Oh yeah." Kagome took her small bag. She put a weak smile on her face. "Okay."

"Look out." Kagome said when Seshoumaru almost stepped into a hole again. Seshoumaru snorted.

_ Shit! _

He was losing his concetration to his step because he was thinking that girl's answer. What would she say to him? If she didn't want to marry him, he would have to find another candidate just in three weeks.

"I know," he said coldly to Kagome. Kagome shrugged. That damn girl! He hated that girl. Hated her for making him so strange, making him losing his emotion control and he didn't want to lose that. Shit for this girl!

They continued their step and walked to the exclusive car, which parked near the pavement. He saw many people surround his car with amazing look and kept talking, "Wow!" or "Great!" maybe, "This is Cool!"

"What are they doing?!" he growled to Kagome. Kagome looked up at him and sighed.

" They are amazed by your car," she answered. There were silent between them. Kagome sighed again. "C'mon, People! Let this mister go into his car," she shouted. People looked at Kagome a while then they grumbled when they stepped aside for Seshoumaru and Kagome.

"Sorry," she said slowly. They already sat on the car. "You know that this is not…. a good area. I meant they never see a very…."

"I understand," Seshoumaru cut her sentence. His face was still emotionless. He clenched his jaws tightly.

Kagome watched his handsome face that covered in the shadow. When they already reached the main road, she could see him better. She knew this was wrong. She was in love with Inuyasha. And why could she admire "This Ice Cube" face. Silly.

Kagome snapped her thought away then she started to watch the traffic. Sound of the cars outside the window, colorful traffic lights, building lights, peoples walking on the pavement….

When the traffic light turned green, Kagome sighed. She started wondering what happened between them.

It was so strange. A feeling that she couldn't understand. She only could feel it. It was there, deep inside her body, in her heart.

Kagome sighed. What would she answer? She didn't have any answer or even a question. What would she decide? Marry him or no?

Marry him

No

Marry him

No

Oh, great! It was getting strange and stranger.

"Higurashi, do you want to stay forever at the car?" Seshoumaru asked her. Kagome threw back again to the real world. She gasped.

"Oh yeah," she said quickly, tying to hide her nervous. She took Seshoumaru's hand, which already extended to her. Seshoumaru helped her out from the Black Jaguar car and closed the door.

"George, the keys," Seshoumaru said and threw his car keys to a servant in white and blue suit uniform. George nodded politely.

Kagome stared to the restaurant building. It was so beautiful, big, luxurious, and elegant. The lamps were from crystal and there were Rome's Pillar at the main entrance. Rich men and women walked in and out from that door. All of their appearance showed their class.

Rich men with their 'High Class' women…. 

Kagome stared to her gown. It was simple but she trusted this was the best gown she could get. She bought it around three months ago, at the black market. This gown was the best gown she saw and she got it with a cheap price. She seldom went out to a party or high-class restaurant. So it would just waste her money if she bought expensive gown or such a thing.

"C'mon," Seshoumaru said. He prepared his hand so Kagome could put her hand around his arm. Kagome nodded. She put her hand around Seshoumaru's hand.

Kagome gasped. She felt something streamed her skin. Like an electricity. She felt eerie, suddenly. She had to hold on. She had to. Even though she would like to collapse to the ground because this strange thing.

_ Oh no!_ She did remember this. In the novel they always called this symptom was 'Body Chemical Reaction' and the characters would always do 'making-love' in the end. Then they will be happy married couple.

Kagome gulped.

_ Yuck~!_ Why could she imagine those things?

They stepped inside slowly. The inside of the restaurant was more luxury than the outside. Tables were spread everywhere and all of them were full. Everyone was enjoying the situation. Calm and so individual. No one will disturb you if you eat there.

Sound of orchestra music was heard playing in a slow rhythm. So beautiful. Kagome couldn't say anything to express her feeling right now. She couldn't doubt, this was the best restaurant she ever steps as long as her life.

"Sir Hamoto!" said an old man, around fifty maybe. He was wearing a black suit. His black hair well combed and he was looking more handsome and younger than men around his ages.

"Morimoto…," Seshoumaru hissed. That man smiled to him.

"Your table already prepare for you and…." He looked at Kagome with a little disgusted look. "This little miss," he added, full of intonation at his words. Seshoumaru nodded.

"Thank you, Morimoto," Seshoumaru said. That man smiled respectful to Seshoumaru. Morimoto clapped once to call a servant. Another servant approached them and led them to upstairs, where there were tables at the balcony. He led them to a table that near the big window glass.

The servant pulled the chair for Kagome. When they already sat face by face, the servant gave them the menu book.

"Uh?" Kagome eyes widened, a bit confused with the menu. They were written in France language. Kagome put the menu book down and looked at Seshoumaru who was still looking at the menu.

"Have you decided, yet?" he asked behind the big menu book.

"Huh?" Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Oh I…~~"

What he was asking about? Decided what? The menu or the answer?

"The menu," he added, after looking at Kagome's expression.

"Oh…" She nodded her head. "The menu…."

Seshoumaru stared her with a sharp glance. Her nervous strike back. She gulped.

"I~ I haven't decided it. I~ don't understand," She laughed nervously. Her laugh stopped when she saw Seshoumaru's cold face. She coughed. "Oh, could you recommend one?" she asked the servant quickly.

"Same as mine," Seshoumaru said before the servant spelled a word. He wrote it down quickly.

"That's all, Sir?"

"Yes." Then he went away quickly, trying to avoid the couple as quickly as he could.

Now the servant had gone. Now they were together. Would he ask about that now to her?

Her prediction was right. Seshoumaru sighed. He looked at his P.D.A for the clock. He sighed again. Kagome was watching him silently. She was so strained now. This could be a moment where she decided her life would change or no, her decision was right or wrong, or this could be the time where she could change her answer.

"I don't want to waste my time," Seshoumaru said, looking at Kagome. The stared each other. "I only have another three weeks before my birthday and before that time I should have married someone. I need your answer now, Kagome."

"I~ I….~" She couldn't say a thing. She couldn't open her mouth. She couldn't speak. She didn't want to answer it. If she didn't had to answer it, just if it wasn't a must…

But it was. It was a must. She asked for it and she had to answer it too.

The part of the cost she had to pay….

An answer.

"I……~~"

**-= End of Chapter 4=-**

_____________________________________________________________________________

Is it another cliffhanger? If yes....okay I will admit that I'm evil. LOL. Kay… I want to try to make a review corner but.. it seems I don't have anytime. But I'll try this one. ^_^. Thanks for everyone who reviewed me and thanks for read this story. I appreciate everyone who read and reviewed this story, and everyone who just read but didn't review (kind of sad but still thank you!), plus everyone who didn't read this story but reviewed it (is there any out there?-_-;;) But Thanks!!

**Reviews Corner **

****

**duke of spades **: Yes I will try it! ^_^. I think you already read my opening word that I will try to update it frequently and faster as I can. Thanks for ur reviews.

**Mala** : Kay! ^_^.

**ShellBabe** : Well.... I really want to tell you the ending but… That is cheating! Bwahaha. So…. Let's just see the ending in the last chapter. But for the keyword… I hate sad ending. That's all. I think you can guest it what will be next! ^_^ Thanks for your nice review!

**Yuko** : Thanks! (^-^)

**;_;** : Well, Sesshy is cruel, right? But don't worry… that's why Kagome is here! To change him! (^_~) Thanks for your review!

**profiler120** : Dear** Profiler-120,** my nice reviewer… I know you didn't try to insult me… I know the review wasn't a flame because of that I said thank you! ^_^ U are so kind… I know you didn't meant that way but I still thank to u! Nice to know you like my story. Once again "Arigato Goizamazu" *bowed down* (^o~)

**atashi-wa-yume** : Thank you very much! (^_^)

**obsessivefangirl** : Yes! I will try to update the next chapter soon. Just be patient there… (^.^)

**=) **: Hey, you feel good at grammar? Then be my beta reader!! ^^ Because I even don't understand what a beta reader use for. But I need someone to help me here! If you want, then you can contact me at my e-mail (see it in the profile) or just review it. Then I'll contact you (please insert ur e-mail, kay) Thanks a lot...

**jesse ** : Thanks for being my greatest pal!! You are my biggest fan! Thanks for keep supporting me! Love 'ya (as a friend O'course...Lol)!

**Asianbaby599 **: Lol... yes.. I think it is.. Hahaha. I smiled when I read ur review. Lol. Yes. Literally and practically. ^0^ (Hahahaha) Well oh yeah. Thanks for ur review!! ^_^

Okay! That's all for the review reply for chapter 3! Thanks for read this story!

(-_-) - Bowing down. (^_^) "Ja Mata Ne. Arigato Goizamazu" 


	5. The last decision

Disclaimer : I don't own anything…. Please remember that. I'm bored with this disclaimer thing.

Okay, everybody. This is the next chapter that I promised it wasn't gonna be late but it is late!! Okay, I know I can't be a frequent updater. I can't update it every week. And I'm so sorry...!!!! I already send this story to my editor, but she never answer it back. So I don't have any ideas what's going on to her. So I'm sorry for my lack grammars or vocabs. I know. so just bear with my lack English, okay? If you can't bear anymore *sigh* Just find me an editor who good at grammars and things. And if you want this story to be continue..."FIND ME AND EDITOR" I'm really suck at English now I'm a little bit desperate with all of this things. Ja ne.

______________________________________________________________________________

**The Cost You Pay**

By The Eternal

Chapter 4

"I~~….."

Seshoumaru watched her silently, waiting for her answer. Five minutes past. Still no answer from her.

"I'm waiting, Kagome…" he said impatiently. Yes! She knew he was waiting for her answer but even she hadn't known the answer! If she say 'yes' she would be no more or less like a slut. But if she say 'no…'

What would come after her?

Company bankrupt quicker than everyone predicted. Losing jobs. Kick out from the apartment. Then she had to stayed home as a loser. LO-SER. And her brother would just laughing around at her, saying "Where is that great Sister that said would never stay at her own house before she became success."

That was surely annoying.

But if 'Yes…'

A slut! She is a slut! What kind of woman get marry to someone because his money?! Just a slut.

_ But many woman out there married someone because their money, Kag. And c'mon..you won't get this changes again! And that's not meant that they are slut. _

That shit sound. She wondered where she could get that evil voices in her mind. And yeah… if she said 'yes' what would be in this man's mind about her?

A slut? A bitch? A wench? An old virgin? 'A' what?

_ Maybe he would think you are his savior, Kag…His heroine… you save his inheritance! _

No! That couldn't be!

_ Yes it is… _

No! And just shut up! She snapped her own mind. She was going crazy. She knew it. She gonna be insane!

_ You gonna be one for sure. _

And yeah that's because of you!

While Kagome fighting her own mind, Seshoumaru's patience grew thinner and thinner. Okay, he won't give her another five minutes. He was wasting his time in here with this very 'unattractive' woman in his life, well he had to despite the fact that what he was thinking when the first time his saw her in that black and red gown. The woman who was deciding marries him or no.

Women would just jumping to him or say 'Yes!' if he asked them that question. And why the only woman in front of him was so hard just to answer yes or no question. Just say yes and everything would be fine.

"Okay, Miss. Kagome, Time's up," he said, staring at her coldly. "Answer me, yes or no. I do or I do not. I can or I can't. I agree or I disagree. That's all. All of it just about a business."

Kagome sighed. "Before I answer, may I ask you one question?"

Seshoumaru nodded.

Kagome closed her eyes so slow and opened it with very careful. "Why you offered that to me? I meant, you can offer it to rich women and it will give you both profit."

"And it will end up in a divorce and my money will gone just like that," Seshoumaru answered.

"And don't you think I'm one of them, do you?"

"No. I don't."

She gasped. He never thought that she would use all of his money? Was he stupid or…?

"Because I know, when the first time I saw you, you were not one of those kinds. You were come to me as someone who need my help and you know what it will cost you if you trying to do something, right?"

Kagome smiled sadly. She tried to hold her tears. She started to made invisible circle at the table with her fingers tip. This man could read her. He knew what she would say, did he? He realized it from the first time he saw her, right?

"Yes…" she said for the last, with a very soft voice, almost couldn't hear. Her body started to trembling and shivering. She couldn't hold this tears longer. Something was inside her chest needed to blow up. She had to say it right? No matter what everyone would think about her.

She would marry him. This was her decision. The cost that she had promised to pay. A flash back flashed in her mind. It was about the first time she was going to ask him.

_She will make him to. She promised. Anything. She will do **anything**, just to make him want to. At any cost._

"Then… let it be our celebration, then," Seshoumaru said, seemed so satisfy with his evil brilliant thought. He pulled something out from his pocket. It was something like a small red box.

The ring…

He already prepared it. The ring for her. How much? How could he knew her answer? How??

He put the box on the table and pushed it to her.

Kagome looked at it with a very unreadable expression. Shocked? Sad? Disappointed? Angry?

"Open it," He commanded her.

"I…~"

"Open it. It's for you."

Kagome moved her hand slowly to the box and she stopped. She looked at Seshoumaru. The man was already staring back at his P.D.A. He didn't care about the matter that the girl in front of him will open it or no. He didn't care about anything except his P.D.A. He didn't care that the woman in front of him will become mother of his unborn child. Even he didn't want it. He didn't care that Kagome, someone who so stupid, was gonna marry him.

" I'm not deserve it," Kagome said suddenly. He put the box back on the table and leaned back to her chair. Seshoumaru moved his glance to her. He watched her with a sharp glance.

"You will marry me, Seshoumaru Hamoto, and no one who can against me. And you too, Kagome. Now give me your hand!"

Kagome stared him a while. She moved her glance to the other side then giving him her left hand. She didn't want to see the ring. For her, the ring was just a symbol for her one-year slavery life.

The cold hand touched her warm hand. She could feel the ring was putting into her hand. Kagome still didn't want to see it, even though, she knew from the jewel's reflection, it was diamonds. A real diamonds.

A ring could show how rich the groom isn't it? No wonder he gave her a very expensive ring, she has no doubt about it.

"Well, the food has come. Let's eat," he said as a servant was coming toward them.

* * *

"Next Saturday will be our wedding day," Seshoumaru said after they walked out from the restaurant. 

Kagome choked because so shocked about the news. One week?!!

"What?!! I haven't ready if you give me just **one-weak**?!!" Kagome yelled unconsciously to her **_bussines- future husband_ **or whatever you call it. "How about the gown? How about the~"

"I've already arranged it. I already made an appointment to a wedding planner. You can tell her whatever you wanted for this wedding. You do your part, I do my part."

"My part?"

"Yes. Everything that connected to the wedding-dress, the bucket, the hairstyle, and everything that connected to your self and your body. The rest let me take care for it."

"But isn't that too soon?"

"And my inheritance wouldn't last forever!" snapped Seshoumaru.

_ So! That what you care about! Your inheritance, your inheritance and your company!_, Kagome yelled angrily in her mind. She hadn't had any brave to yell like that to this man.

"Okay. Who is this wedding planner?"

"Her name is Jill. I'll send my driver to take you there."

"Maybe I'll more comfortable if you let me go there by myself."

"Do whatever you want," was just he answered before they drown deeper in a silence.

"Kagome, pack your things quickly tonight. Tomorrow night, everything should already in my house," Seshoumaru said when they already at the front of Kagome's room. Seshoumaru had accompanied her to her room because she was drinking too much wine at the restaurant.

"To— Tomorrow?"

"Yes," he stated it firmly.

"I—"

"My men will come to help you pack your things. In three days before the marriage you should have already give you company your resigned letter."

"But—"

"I made it clear to you, right?" Kagome nodded nervously. "Then I'll call you tomorrow."

Kagome nodded dumbly. She opened her bag, trying to find her keys. After five minutes without finding it, depressed starting to overwhelm her feeling.

"Shit!" she abused. She looked up to Seshoumaru who still standing near her. "I'm sorry but I'm okay. You can go now. I'm just~~"

She sighed. She turned around and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead at the door, like waiting something would kill her just like that, just in a minute. She opened the door and slipped through it, turning around, to see if Seshoumaru still there, but he had gone.

Somewhat, she felt so empty, so empty with her life, imagined what would her life could be with that man, a man that even didn't wait for his date to close the door but left her. Imagined how could her life be, bearing his child, love his child with all her heart. Just Imagine how her life could be, just imagine it and her future could be imagined. The picture was so clearly in her mind. A single mother who was trying to find more salary to live two people with a fat cat.

Kagome close the door weakly. She leaned her back at the door, closed her eyes, and without she realized it, tears starting to streamed down her cheek. She covered her face with her hand.

And all of this, she done it just for love. One sided love. A real love. A true love.

It is?

Or

It is just a lust? 

Don't know. Even she don't know her feeling and how could someone know it?

_ No sorry for yourself, Kagome. No sorry for your decision. Face it or just turn from it. Which one will you choice? It's not too late to turn back now,_ voice from her mind told her again.

Oh great. Why she had to choose? Why not someone else? Why she is so confuse?

"Why…?" she whispered to no one. She sat on the floor, still leaning to the door, like waiting for an answer. She cried louder.

"Why…?"

____________________________________________________________________________

Okay. That's all about. *sigh* I think for the next update, it'll gonna slow too. I'm so sorry. Sumimasen. I'm trying my best okay but the writer's block is still surrounding me! So I've got to go now. Bye-bye.


	6. Her part

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE!! The characters are not mine!! Inuyasha is originally Rumiko Takeheshi's property. But the idea of THIS story and THIS story is originally mine!! That's it! Oh I hate this disclaimer things and such!

Okay Guys, this is the sixth Chapter that I promised u it'll going to be late then… IT IS LATE. Lol. Okay. So enjoy it. I already got a new editor now. Lol. Thanks to **Keito-chan**, for volunteer as my editor, and edited this story. and to **Kitsune_Baloon**_,_ for helping me with the spelling. She's one of my editor too! They both are great!! 

My english is lack. Yes. O'course **English is not my first language** (if it is, maybe my grammar is not as bad as this!) Please bear with me, Okay. But this one already edited. Trust me!!! 

___________________________________________________________________________________

** The Cost You Pay**

By The Eternal

Chapter 6

Morning sunlight broke through into the room when the curtains opened. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment when her eyes were caught by the sunlight. She sighed. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked out the window.

"Good morning, Tokyo," she heard herself mutter.

Today was going to be her last day in this apartment. She would have to move right away to her-business-future-husband's house.

_ Tonight_. _What is the special tonight? _

_ The first steps to your pitiful future,_ the evil sound inside her answered. She made a snort, already not caring about those words inside her head. She turned her back from the window and started to make her way to the kitchen.

The phone's ringing from outside the room made Kagome sigh, standing; she made her way to the phone. Kagome looked at her hand watch. It was already eleven o'clock A.M. She picked up the phone quickly.

"Higurashi's speaking," she spoke into the phone.

"Oh, Kagome! Thank God, you're still alive!!" shrieked someone from the phone. Kagome noticed the person's voice. It was Sango.

"Yeah, Sango. I'm still alive! Thanks for thanking God because He didn't take me to the heavens," Kagome said sarcastically.

She heard Sango laughing at the other end of the line.

"So, what are you doing?" Sango asked after she stopped her laughing. Kagome stole a glance at her room where all her clothes were already piled up in the suitcase and boxes were lying all over the room, full of her things.

"Packing," she answered with a flat tone.

"What?" Sango asked surprised. "What for…? I mean, what're you packing?"

"Clothes. My stuff. Things that are linked to myself," she replied.

"What?! But what for? Aw, c'mon Kagome. I'm not in the mood to joke around with you."

"Nor am I."

"KA-GO-ME!!" Sango yelled in a desperate tone. "Please be serious! I beg you! I called your office and they said you haven't come in yet. So, I decided to call you. Why didn't you come to work?"

"I quit."

"What?! No! No! And No! What game are you playing, Kagome? 'Guess-What-Is-My-Game' Game?"

"Sango," Kagome whispered softly into the phone. "I'm getting married."

"What?!!" Sango yelled loudly. "Oh please, be serious, Kag…"

"I'm serious," Kagome said with a hard tone.

"Okay… okay…. Let me just think this is a serious thing. So with whom?"

"Sesshoumaru Hamoto."

Silence. Nobody was going to talk for a while.

"What….?" Sango hissed. "The Ha-mo-to?"

"Yes, Sango. That Hamoto. So I have to pack my things now. I'll explain to you tomorrow. Ten o'clock. The usual place," Kagome said. It seemed that Sango didn't want to answer or she was still in a state of shock. "Sango… listen." Kagome took a deep breath. "I know you're still shocked about the news. I mean, it is so rushed, right? But, Sango, this is my decision. Trust me! Even I still don't trust that this has happened in my life. Sango, as a friend, I don't ask you to agree with this or to involve yourself with my life. I just want you to give me time to myself, then… I'll be okay. Agreed, Sango?"

Sango still didn't answer. It took a few minutes before there was a weak reply from the other side. "Yes, Kagome. We'll meet tomorrow, okay? And, have a nice day." Then she hung up the phone. Kagome took another deep breath before she put the phone back to its place slowly.

Kagome turned around to her room silently, walking slowly until she stopped right in front of her bedroom. She didn't have to pack much, she only packed the things she would need the most. Anyway, it didn't matter; she'd be back in this apartment a year from now after her contract with Hamoto ended. So the things she packed were just things for her daily needs. Clothes were already piled up neatly in the big suitcase. Her important stuff already packed in boxes. She threw her glance around the room again, trying to catch all of the angles of the room and put it neatly in her memory.

Tears started to drop from her eyes without her realizing it.

She hadn't changed, had she? She wasn't stupid, was she? She wasn't wrong, was she?

None of the questions she could answer.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the apartment door. Kagome wiped her tears with the back of her hand quickly and then walked to the door, and sneaked a look from the peephole.

"Who is it?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"We are here from the 'Move Away' service, Miss. Mr. Hamoto told us that Miss. Higurashi needed our service," a man answered from outside.

"Oh. Okay," Kagome answered, opening the door, letting the men into her apartment. "I don't have much stuff. Just those boxes in that room." Kagome pointed to her room.

"Alright, Miss."

Kagome watched silently as the moving men took her stuff and put Buyo in a big cage considering how fat Buyo is. Buyo meowed to her and Kagome put her finger in the cage and Buyo licked it. Buyo would be delivered back to her mother's house and her mother already promised she would take care of her cat.

Kagome smiled. "Be a good cat then you'll get catnip from my Mama," she said to Buyo. Buyo gave a little purr when Kagome tickle his nose. Kagome smiled sadly.

"Just for one year, Buyo. Just for one year, then I promise I'll be back with a new friend, agree?" she said to Buyo. Silly, maybe, talking to a cat. But for Kagome, this was the only thing she could do right now.

"Sorry, Miss. But I'll have to take that cat right now," one of the men said. Kagome looked up at the man and then stood up. She took a step back and smiled.

"Okay. Please be careful," she spoke. The man just nodded his head and took the cage out of the apartment room. Kagome watched the man who took Buyo's cage until he disappeared around the corner of the corridor.

"Miss, all of the boxes are already in the moving. Is there anything else you need done?" the other man asked her. Kagome threw her glance around the room for the last time then she shook her head.

"No, thank you. I think that's all."

The guy nodded. He touched the tip of his cap. "Alright. Then here is a message from Mr. Hamoto for you. And have a good day. Thank you." He handed the envelope to Kagome and stepped outside of the room into the corridor, closing the door slowly.

Kagome just stared at the white envelope. It was all white without any words or letters on it, just a plain white envelope.

_ Such a nice and clean envelope_, Kagome thought sardonically She opened it swiftly and threw the envelope on to the floor.

_ It must be his secretary again_, Kagome commented in her mind when she saw the letter was printed so neatly with computer format.

" Kagome," Kagome started to read it loudly. "I already make an appointment for you with Jill. At one o'clock. This is her address. And remember, you do your part and I'll do mine."

Sick! He is sick!!

Kagome crumpled the paper and threw it away onto the floor with the envelope. And she was sicker than him, maybe. To marry a sick person, that must mean you're sicker than him.

* * *

Kagome walked silently and gazed at the pavement. She didn't put any concern to what was happening around her. She was just walking, walking and walking. With a blank expression on her face and weak steps, she was still thinking about things that had happened lately in her life. She couldn't believe she actually said…_yes_.

Kagome stopped her steps when she saw a small wedding dress boutique. It was so pretty. The Boutique looked so simple and….

_ Amazing._ It wasn't big but it looked so perfect to Kagome's eyes. Three wedding gowns were displayed at the shop windows. And all of them were so beautiful.

"Is it the place?" Kagome looked at the billboard, wondering. She opened her bag quickly and took out the name card. She read it, making sure she was right.

"Yup. This is it!" Kagome said, looking at the billboard once again, then she nodded her head.

But, why is the place so simple? Not exclusive, big, or luxurious. Not any of Sesshoumaru's characteristics in it. As a **soon-going to-be-one year-wife**, Kagome knew at least some of Sesshoumaru's 'unique qualities.' She would have thought that is would have been a place full of expensive, and most likely gaudy clothes. But no, not this store.

Kagome opened the boutique's door.

Another amazing sight rushing to her. All of the greatest wedding gown designs were displayed. _Okay, maybe I was wrong…_

_ Oh my God…_

Did she stepped into the wrong store? Or what?

All of these gowns, from the look of it, would cost her a fortune. Oops! Not her! But, Seshoumaru. But then who cares about that jerk!?

A short blonde haired woman walked up to her. She looked so friendly and nice with that smile on her lips.

"Jill, Jill Anderson," the woman now identified as Jill greeted her and shook her hand warmly. Kagome replied to her with a smile.

"I~"

"Ah, you must be that woman, Kagome, right?" Jill interrupted her sentence. Kagome nodded. "Yes! Ah, you are truly beautiful. Why, Sesshoumaru must really have good taste!"

Kagome blushed. She didn't know why but she couldn't help herself. Right! Remember play along…act like Sesshoumaru's going to be your husband, and you his wife.

_ "Act like a happy couple so that my stupid Uncle's lawyer will believe about this!"_ Seshoumaru's voice came to her memory. What really means, screw this up and I'll screw you over…what a wonderful husband…this was going to be harder than she thought. 

"C'mon in," Jill said to her, smiling. "I already choose some beautiful designs for you. All you have to do is just try them on and choose which one you like best. He told me to choose the best designs that I have." Jill added and winked at Kagome mischievously. "He quite a perfectionist, right?"

"Uhm, right…" Kagome answered quietly. Then she followed Jill to the back room of her shop.

**To be continued....**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Not a cliff hanger!! I don't agree, if you called that 'A cliffhanger'. but yeah...^_^ That's all up to u. Thanks for reviewing my story. So I've got all of what I need! I've got all my editors, I've got ideas, since I've already got my holyday, I'll try to update more soon! But just a 'try', ok? My idea stopped right here! I don't know how to describe the right wedding dress for Kagome! Anyone of you want to help me? Just describe it in ur review. Lol!! What will it looked like? Sexy, feminine, or what? Help me will ya? And REVIEW!!

**Review corner :**

**Queen of the Storms**** :** Okay! ^_^. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Duke-of-Spades** : Lol. Of course I will finish it! lol. Yeah. I've got many stories to finished in this holyday, ya know? But, of course I'll finish this! Thanks for ur review! ^_~

**Spider **: Lol. Thanks ^_^!!!! 

**Kagura** : Right. Yeah. English is not my first language. *sigh*. Too bad, right? ^_^ But, thanks for still liking this story! I really surprised! Really! Lol. ^_^. And thanks a bunch for ur reviews!

**ginagurl1234** : Thanks for encouraging me!! Really!! It really makes me feel good. ^_^. Thanks a lot!!!

**Devil****:** Alright! So this is it! ^_^. Thanks for reviewing.

**atashi-wa-Yume** : Lol. Where is the cherry?! *looking around* lol. Just kidding. So sad? Is it really? I never good in making a sad situation. Lol. Thanks for ur review!

**Mala Valvah**** :**O'course!! ^_^ Thanks for keep supporting me!!

**Soudesuka-Shurikens**** :** Wow. U're thanking me? Actually, I must thanking u!! Thanks alot for keep suporting this fic and bear with my lack english! And thanks a bunch for ur review!!

**Andrea :** Allright!! ^_~. Thanks for reviewing!

**CrissyKitty**** : **U're welcome! Lol. O'course. Thanks to u too for reviewing this fic. I'm waiting ur another update!

**Uber Rei Model 03** : Really?! Wow. That's amazing. I luv seshy and Kagome!! Then, if it turned into a movie, u'll be the one who directed it!!! You have to!! Lol. ^_^. Thanks for reviewing!!

**=) **: Thanks ^_^.

**jecaloca** : Of course!! Thanks a bunch for ur review, pal!

**Black Rider **: Of course I will!! She has to be HAPPY!! ^_^

**Keito-chan** : Thanks a lot for volunteer as this fic editor!!! Thanks a lot!! ^_^

**Kitsune_balloon** : U too!! Thanks for being one of my editor!! and review this story!!

**ForestKarma : ** Yeah, I know. English is not my first language. But, yes! This one is already edited! Hope you're happy with it. I've just got editors so... yeah... you know. ^_^. Thanks a lot for loving my ideas and my stories!

** Strawberry shortcake** : Uh-huh! Right! I need editor. But I've already got it this time! Hee-hee. I'm feeling happy! So this one is already edited! Really! ^_^ Thanks for ur review!!

**thecostyoupay.com :** Is there any website like that? Lol. Just kidding! Alright! Thanks for ur review!!

Okay guys! That's all, I think. ^_^. Yeah, if you want to find out about news from me, or when exactly the stories will be updated, just check out my profile. There's my future project too! Lol. Thanks a lot fore reading this chapter and...

Bye-bye. Ja Ne. Aloha. Or whatever. ^_^

The Eternal.


	7. What He Thinks

A.N: I UPDATED!! AT LAST........!!!Oh I, my self, can't believe it either. Ehm,okay, right. Let's get back to the story. Sorry if I haven't updated very long. There're so many works for me this year. I even don't think that I could handle all the works. Oh, I'm sorry for everything. Hope you still like it and not hate me  
  
**Special thanks** for my editor,** Icewings** who already tried very hard to fix my grammars and everything. Thank you very much. And for all of the reader who put me on their fav author list or this story on their fav story list and of course who author alert me and everyone who just read this story, I love to say that I really thankful to you. So guys, hope you enjoy this chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

* * *

**THE COST YOU PAY **

**CHAPTER7 **

**What He Thinks...**

****  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he closed his phone. He'd already called Miss Anderson and made sure that Kagome already chose everything.  
  
"Yes. Your wife has already picked the best gown that I've ever made in all my life!! She sure has your taste, Mr. Hamoto," Jill had said on the phone.  
  
Your taste. My taste. Sesshoumaru grinned evilly inside his mind. That's mean that the girl was already trying to adapt herself with Sesshoumaru. Good. Yes. She was a good actress. There was no doubt about it.  
  
But, there was something different about those big honey brown eyes, something that even Sesshoumaru himself couldn't explain it. She was an extraordinary girl and a silly one too. She was doing all of this just for Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly a little anger overwhelmed him when he thought about Kagome being in love with his half brother. He didn't like the thought. Didn't know why.  
  
Shit! What happened to him?! He was never angry! He'd always been calm and had firm control of his emotions. The best maybe. But  
  
Those things were useless when that silly girl got near him.  
  
She was dangerous! A woman who could make him lose control was dangerous. Same as his mother. Uh. Maybe he shouldn't marry this girl. Maybe he'd be better off finding another woman, who's single, glamorous, lived in an elite house, wore designer clothes, had a catwalk model body, wore jewelry, and the most important, they were his 'usual' type of woman.  
  
The type of woman who liked to beg him for expensive things, hung their lives to him. Yeah, a good 'one-night' date. No more, no less.  
  
Not this one!  
  
Not Ms. Kagome Higurashi who had a big brown bunny eyes, using 'flea market' clothes, didn't wear make-up, lived in the most terrible area that he'd ever know, and didn't wear any jewelry. More over, she had a nice body, and he hated her for that. She wasn't skinny like those models. She was more around one hundred twenty pounds. Not too tall but she was a standard. She was so usual, meaning that nothing about her made her stand out in a crowd. She was beautiful. Okay. He must admit that when he saw her in her gown the first time. But not when she walked in his office door, looking at him nervously and sat in front of him. Not then. She looked more like a mess then.  
  
But, despite those things, she was beautiful. Okay. That's it. He'd said that twice already.  
  
Feeling annoyed, Sesshoumaru signed the papers in front of him perfunctorily. He hated it. And he had to marry that woman in another 5 days. Sesshoumaru sighed as he remembered that inheritance. Yeah. A son, a child. Actually, it'd never crossed his mind even once to have a child of his own. Didn't mean that he hated children but, having children would make his life more complicated. His childhood's 'not-too-happy' experience made him promised himself not to have any children when he grew up.  
  
His father went to another woman. Yes that bitch, Inuyasha's mother. And he hated his father for hurting his mother so much. Sesshoumaru never even tried to understand the explanations his father gave him. Sesshoumaru hated his father. Later, when Inuyasha was born, his father spent more of his time with Inuyasha than with Sesshoumaru. It was a reality. His father loved Inuyasha more than him. And that made Sesshoumaru grow more and more jealous of his half brother.  
  
Heh. Luckily, at that time, his uncle—little brother from his father—, was willing to adopt Sesshoumaru to be his heir for all of his richness. His uncle was ten times richer than Sesshoumaru's father and of course, Mr. Yasha Hamoto—that's the name of his uncle— choose Sesshoumaru because Sesshoumaru was his brother's first and legal son by law. Anyway Sesshoumaru was a really calm, genius, and cold hearted boy. Sesshoumaru knew what action he was supposed to take, or what he had to do to solve this problem since he was only six, maybe.  
  
And that was why his uncle took him to be the next president director of Yasha.Inc. Yasha had already prepared him to do all of those things since he was taken as Yasha's adopted son. In his heart, Sesshoumaru trusted that his uncle—more like a father to him— really love Sesshoumaru as his real son. Yasha never had any heir. He trusted all of his life, his company, and all of his hard work to Sesshoumaru's hands when Sesshoumaru'd graduated from Harvard University in the U.S.  
  
And that was the only thing that made Sesshoumaru want to fulfill his uncle's will. Even though Yasha was already in heaven—or hell, wherever he was, Sesshoumaru still didn't want to disappoint him.  
  
And that old tricky man loved to play games to make Sesshoumaru frown or angry because his games— which were sometimes not funny at all.-- Yasha always thought that his silly games were a part of his genius. And, he succeeded to annoy Sesshoumaru with his last game. Yes, that silly requisite for his last three hundred million dollars— or more. The lawyer had said there was more than three hundreds million left that Yasha wanted to give him. It included Yasha's favorite hotel in Australia, diamond mines in South Africa, and others. That meant more than five hundreds million dollars, the buildings included.  
  
Geez. Even though 'Yasha.Inc' was not in hard finance condition, but with that big sum of money...  
  
Sesshoumaru could expand this enterprise faster than planned. Sesshoumaru never wasted his money for unnecessary things. All his personal paychecks went to the company, so it was no wonder why 'Yasha.Inc' was getting bigger and bigger every time.  
  
And for all that sum of money, all he had to do just pick a woman, marry her, pay her to bear a son, then...voila, you can get everything— even the great wall of China if you want.  
  
But that tricky old bastard knew that Sesshoumaru would have a problem with his requisite. From the old time, Yasha knew that Sesshoumaru hated what they always called 'bound'. Especially 'marriage bound'. Yasha could see that Sesshoumaru was growing up like him. Didn't like being bound, being tied or beinganything, to the creature called 'woman'.  
  
Sesshoumaru would probably rather climb every mountain and ford every sea than marry a woman. Same as Yasha.  
  
And Sesshoumaru didn't get any choice so...what else could he do than this fake marriage?  
  
Suddenly the phone was ringing, snapping Sesshoumaru back from his thoughts. Sighing, he took the phone.  
  
"Yes?" Was all he said. If his phone was ringing, that meant there was an emergency situation that his guys couldn't handle or something private. Maybe it was his mother or...  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Mr.Hamoto?" he heard that soft voice inside his ear. He started getting used to her voice—since they would be married for a year. "This is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a sigh, closing his eyes."Yes, I know, Kagome. What is it?" He spoke softly.  
  
What? What had he done?! Spoke softly?! Maybe he needed a psychiatrist.  
  
"Erm, I just wanted to ask, where should I sleep tonight? I mean, I've moved all of my things to your house," Kagome's voice sounded like she'd had one of the most tiring day in her life.  
  
Is she this tired just from choosing things for her marriage? Sesshoumaru thought. Why didn't she just choose the most expensive thing in every store? She knows I can afford it and I don't mind at all.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his Rolex watch. Oh yeah. She was right; it was already eight thirty. And the sky was dark too. Well, he had passed his work time. For sure, he was a real workaholic.  
  
"My house," he answered simply. "You know the place?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In my friend's apartment. I still have my apartment key just in case." Kagome answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Okay. Tell me where the place is. I'll pick you up."  
  
"But, Sir" Kagome tried to argued.  
  
"Rule number one, don't ever argue with me. Rule number two, don't call me 'Sir' or 'Mister' and others or my plan will be ruined. Do you understand it perfectly, Kagome?" he said it coldly, full of authority.  
  
"Yes, Si— I mean, Sesshoumaru," Kagome changed it hurriedly. Sesshoumaru smirked, satisfied with her meekness.  
  
"Good. You are a really obedient one. It seems that our marriage will not be that hard, eh?" He spoke with a really evil voice. "Okay, Kagome. Now tell me the address."  
  
**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

Right, this is the end of it. Not you see that lil button. RIGHT! Click it and review for me. I really love reviews. It really helps me to write more. You all are my inspirations! So if you review for me, maybe I could give you the next chapter very fast... The more you review, the faster you got! Trust me!  
  
The3ternalyahoo.com -my new mail. Email me there. Btw I've my own livejournal. Pay me a visit sometime. I'll wait.  
  
The Eternal

P.S:Don't forget to click it!


	8. Whisper of the Heart

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Except the idea. And if there any similarity in ideas, it isn't all my fault. It happens because destiny. Lol just kidding. It happened unintentionally.

**Big Special Thanks: **of course to **Icewings**, my great editor. Who else? Oh yeah...I almost forgot about you guys. **THE READERS**!!!! LOL. Thanks anyway for read this story, even though you don't review it (kind of make me sad...) but that's okay. The important thing is, you clicked my story among another brilliant stories! Lol. I feel honored. And to all **my reviewers** who already supported me all the times (**DukeOfSpades **when will you start with the wedding?! I'm waiting. Lol. Email me on my new email. I'll wait!).

Like I said...many reviews!! Lol. I love it. Even though I chose to update it another month but...nah...I don't want to disappoint you guys...

* * *

**The Cost You Pay**

Chapter 8

**Whisper of the Heart**

__

_The small voice was inside me_

_Screaming to me_

_Begging to me_

_That one day, I will listen to it_

_-=The Eternal=-_

__

__

**S**ANGO wrinkled her nose and snorted. "You're the silliest woman that I've ever met in my life…"

Kagome glared at her but Sango didn't seem affected by it. Sango was still playing with Kirara and didn't lift a damn eyelash to her. Desperate, Kagome gulped her soda again.

"So, when he will come?" Sango asked again after she put Kirara on her lap and started to open a car magazine. Yeah, Sango was crazy about cars, especially sport cars. She jumped excitedly if she saw a cool car pass on the street down her apartment. But, since Sango was a really cool girl, she only jumped when she was alone in her room.

"Soon," Kagome said, looking at Sango's confused eyes. "Since your apartment is only three blocks from Yasha.Inc …yeah. He'll come here in about another fifteen or thirty minutes."

Sango's eyes turned wider. "What? You mean he's still in the office? At nine o' clock. PM?!!"

Kagome shrugged. "Well, now it's eight fifty, Sango," she smiled. "Maybe he's a workaholic. I don't know, I've just known him for this last three days. Last Friday I met him; yesterday he gave me the ring, today I searched for the gown, then next Saturday you will be my bride's maid. Life changes so fast, doesn't it?"

Kagome laughed bitterly. Feeling something that stabbing her heart now. She laughed and laughed and laughed until she didn't realize that tears were starting to stream down form her face. Running down from her eyes to the floor.

"Kagome?" Sango stood up from her sofa and stared at Kagome caringly. "Are you okay?"

Kagome wiped her tears quickly with the back of her hand and tried to smile. "Yes, Sango. I'm okay…I'm just"

Sango hugged her quickly, knowing what her best friend needed now: Kagome needed someone to help her to do these things, someone who wouldn't blame her for her decision, someone who…

Helped her to gain her confidence back.

"Sshh…," Sango hushed, stroking her best friend's hair. "It's okay now…You do the right thing, Kagome. But if you feel that it's getting too much for you, just…let it go. I know, sometimes life is unfair. To your love, to you, to other people, but" Sango let out a sigh. "That's life, but what you have to put it in your mind is that everything you do must make you feel happy. Yeah. Happy. If you're happy doing this, Kagome, I don't mind at all. But if you feel this like a burden then…you have to stop. It's not too late, Kagome. It's not too late…"

Kagome sobbed quietly. Was she happy doing this? Was she? She'd made it this far. She succeeded to make herself believe that she was happy, but why every time she remembered it she felt so sad? So unhappy. So

Afraid. Afraid doing what she already decided. She was really afraid that her decision would turn bad again.

The sound of the bell made Kagome wiped her tears quickly.

"Shit," Sango abused. "What is it now?"

"It must be Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered it weakly. "Tell him I won't be long. I'll wash my face first."

"But, Kag…"

Kagome smiled to her friend. "I'm okay now, Sango. I'll still do it." With that, Kagome walked quickly to the bathroom, opened the water tap and splashed the cold water on her face.

Was she doing the right thing? Or…was she doing the right thing? Or…

_ Yes, I'm doing the right thing_, once again she assured herself.

-=oOoOoOoOo=-

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome carefully out of the corner of his eye while he was trying to concentrate on the road, but the silent girl seemed much more attractive.

_ Damn!_ What happened to you, Sesshoumaru Hamoto?! What do you expect from her anyway? Talk and chat to you like she will be your _real_ wife? Just dreaming. She does her part well and you do your part well. That's it. That's all about _it_. No more no less. And don't you try to ask her, Sesshoumaru. I've warned you, don't you dare

"Why do you keep silent?" His mouth betrayed his mind.

_ Damn you, Sesshoumaru Hamoto._

Kagome turned her head, looking at Sesshoumaru confusedly. "Huh?"

_ Keep silent, Sesshoumaru. Keep silent!! _

"Are you regretting your decision?" His silly mouth was betraying him once again. He promised he would cut it if he kept talking in this car.

There was silence between them. In this car, he could smell perfectly well that woman's scent. Her sweet scent that almost filled his head by now. Being there, with her, made him feel like a puzzle piece of his heart was back, making it complete.

But not with her. Not in another life time. She was just a silly girl who was in love with his damned half brother who didn't even realize it.

And all silly girls must be thrown out with the trash. And so did this one. The only difference was he would throw her one year later, or more— if her baby was not a boy.

Well, maybe choosing Kagome Higurashi was the right thing. His decisions never go wrong. Kagome would not waste his money with clothes and such, and she wasn't the demanding type. Kagome was the perfect one. She promised him to do what they already agreed on, and only asked him one thing. Yeah, helping Inuyasha's company. And helping that company wasn't that hard. Just a bit of fresh funds and a little backing from his men then… _voila_, Kagome got what she want and so did Sesshoumaru.

"No," He could hear Kagome's voice softly. "I'm not regretting it."

_ Well, what a thoughtful woman. I'm touched_, Sesshoumaru thought sarcastically.

"Good," He said with his usual cold tone. "That means we can start to do the part of our business tonight, right, Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome gasped slightly as Sesshoumaru stated that thing. Oh dear God, what did he mean to

Kagome gulped at the thought. She felt her face turning red. _Make love_. Well, no, 'making love' was supposed to be done with the one you love, not something you did with your business partner… This was just 'having sex'.

But why now?? Can it be later in their wedding night like all the virgins do or…

_ Well, Kagome_, _now or later is just the same. In the end, you'll have to do it! He didn't pay you to do artificial insemination! Why would he do that if he can get two advantages from you? First he'll get his baby and second he gets your body._

Yeah. Profit. Sesshoumaru probably thought of it as profit, advantage, benefit and so on.

"N-now?" She asked him again.

"Not now in this car," answered Sesshoumaru coldly but that made Kagome's giggled nervously a bit. She just imagined that in this traffic, if they did 'that'. Kagome could see Sesshoumaru's frown, confused by what Kagome was laughing at.

"Okay." Oh my, who was saying that? Who gave that answer?! It wasn't possible that had come from _her_ mouth!

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's stare but she kept pretending not to feel anything.

"The sooner I know you're pregnant, Kagome, the sooner our marriage will end." Sesshoumaru said. "Two or three days difference may make my chances better."

Kagome sighed. "Aren't you afraid that I couldn't be pregnant or my baby would turn out to be a girl?"

"About you being pregnant, I believe you can: I've checked your data. And about the gender, just hope it's not a girl, or then the marriage will be long term until I get a son. From you."

Kagome shivered when she heard 'from you'. Doing a long-term marriage…

Kagome stole a glance then let out her breath slowly. Maybe having Sesshoumaru as a husband really _was_ a nightmare. Even though he was handsome, had a well built body, had the most beautiful silver hair that she ever known, was the richest bachelor in whole Japan, a success businessman, but…

He wasn't warm hearted like Inuyasha. He didn't laugh mischievously like Inuyasha. He didn't act like Inuyasha and the most important, Kagome didn't love him like she did Inuyasha.

* * *

A penny for my thoughts...

Lol, alright. Since I got plenty of time right now to reply some of your reviews...sorry if I can't reply all your review but bear with me, okay? I only reply the reviews for the last chapter. So if you submit your review last time, maybe you'll find your name now...(hopefully)

**BlackRougeDapura ** :Yup. I will finish it, o course. Thanks

**YoukaiLover**: Thanks. Hope I don't disapointed you with this chapter

**hyperchica11**: Thanks a bunch!

**XxSilentxDreamerxX**: Hey I already review your story!

**Leslie Batts**:Wow, thanks a lot...

**Sarcasm Girl8**: Of course I will update. Lol. Well, say I'm sorry for your friend. Lol. JK.

**Sesshoumaru's Son** : Are you really his son? Lol. Because in this story, maybe he isn't created yet. Lol. JK.

**eiko seijinumaru**: thanks very much. V.C Andrew novel? well, I haven't read any of them or for more exact, I never heard about it...but anyway, nice to have you read my 'e-literature' .Lol.

**Rushyuo**: Alright!

**Kagome21**:Thank you

**mhs02** :okay!

**dancing-by-moonlight**: yes, I love s/k very much!

**Brigitte**: Love scene? Uh-oh. I don't know. I'm not a good lemony writer but I think a bit lemon will be good later, eh? But well, I don't know...Ses sweet with kag? Lol...yeah, maybe later.

**Blue Kami**: Are you sure you have checked it with Ms.Word or dictionary? Because I'm really sure that I have no spell mistake in the story...but well yeah, thanks for your review anyway. I will re-check it.

**memory drift**: wow, cool name! I love your nick name. Alrite. Hope you like this chap.

**the dark angel girls**: Wow! you're in love with this story, thanks Hope this chapter will make it more lovely. Lol.

Alright, I think that's it. btw, if you asked me to review one of your story, just tell me in your reviews. I would gladly help you by review it for you but not in a very short period of time. But still, I will review it anyway. So don't be shy to ask me everything you want to ask to me.

Eh, don't forget to review....

Thanks,

The Eternal


	9. The Day After

So this is the ninth chapter I promised you about. Haven't got 200 reviews of course (just 1 more!!!) Lol. But, well...why don't I play fair and give you a bit compensation? LOL. Well, I really hoped I got 200 but seems it's very hard, ne? So, since everyone already send me emails, I won't let you down. I update it!! Hope you enjoy it. Really!!

**BIG THANKS** to **ICEWINGS**, my editor. I can't do this without you! My grammar is a mess but...that's why I got you as my editor, because YOU'RE THE BEST! You go girl!

and of course to** DUKE OF SPADES **(sorry if I mistyped your nick) who already be a great event organizer because she is the one who'd arranged Kagome's wedding with the gowns and everything. Sorry if I can't describe her gown excellently in this chapter. I will do it better on the next chapter! just wait. Lol. hope I can make the homepage to put all of the pictures... but I can't make one( Because I don't know how. Anyone want to help me? Lol. Anyway... a real thousand of thanks for you, Duke!

And...

Of course to all the readers who reviewed my story, the readers who just read it without review it (I know you're too lazy to type it grin), the reviewers who just read my summary without read my stories (how can?!! LOL). And well to everyone in here of course.

and remember...

INUYASHA WILL NEVER BE MINE!!

a good disclaimer huh? )

* * *

_"Grandpa, grandpa, why you loves to staring out the window at night?"_

_"Because I'm praying, my dear. I'm praying to Tomorrow so it'll not be the same with Yesterday or Today" _

_--My Own Quotes-- _

****

****

**The Cost You Pay**

Chapter 9

_The Day After_

****

****

**K**AGOME woke up when she felt the sunlight warm her face. She touched the other side of bed, hoping that Sesshoumaru would still there. But it was empty. No one beside her.

Feeling dizzy, Kagome pulled up the blanket and covered her naked body. Seemed the air conditioner was still on.

What happened last night? Oh God, she felt disgusted with herself. How could she sleep with him so easily? How could that happen in just one night?! What was in Sesshoumaru's mind? That she was a slut?

_Great. Now you have a nice new nickname, Kagome. A slut. Isn't that just wonderful? You should be very proud of yourself, it takes most women days to get that kind of name, you did it in one NIGHT! _

Kagome growled at that thought. No. She wasn't a slut. She only did what she was supposed to do. It was part of the covenant and there was nothing she could do to stop her physical desire. Kagome's physical, _virgin_ desire to be kissed by Sesshoumaru Hamoto.

_You're not a virgin anymore since last night, Kag…_

Kagome's face reddened at the thought. Images of what happened last night started flashing in her mind, making Kagome really irritated with herself. But she couldn't help it, okay?! She couldn't help herself from remembering what Sesshoumaru had done to her and

_Maybe he's done it to other women._

Kagome's face darkened. Yeah, she knew. Maybe there were too many other women who'd stayed in this bed for just one night. Kagome took a deep breath and filled her lungs with air, but all she could smell was just Sesshoumaru's scent. The scent that filled every part of her senses now.

Kagome sighed, burying her face in the pillow so she could smell Sesshoumaru's scent again. The masculine scent. His scent that could make Kagome feel so calm.

Kagome gritted her teeth, annoyed by her own thoughts.

_He doesn't make me calm, okay?! And he's dangerous! Your feelings are wrong! Wrong! Wrong, Kagome!_

Kagome closed her eyes. Yeah. She shouldn't or musn't, more exact, fall in love with this man. Yeah. Her two days again soon-gonna-be-'husband'.

Kagome looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

Oh my. It was already 9 o'clock in the morning and she hadn't even taken a bath! She had to

Work, Kagome whispered it to herself quietly. She didn't work in Inuyasha's company anymore. Kagome was working for someone else now. Yes, Sesshoumaru. Who else? But this work was harder than she thought.

Silently, her eyes were looking around Sesshoumaru's room. The room was so…

What is the right word to describe? Kagome thought.

_Big_. Okay, that was the first word that came to her numb mind.

Yes, big. Maybe about ten times bigger than her apartment. She just realized it now. And all of that room was covered in white and black. She was lying in a king size bed, a big flat-screen plasma TV in front of it, some sofas to the side that made the room seemed more artistic and so 'Sesshoumaru', and there was glass door that lead to the balcony. And another two doors which Kagome was sure lead to the bathroom and the exit door.

Kagome smiled quietly. The thought that she was in the most masculine room that she ever knew made her a bit happy. Yes, a man had never touched her since she broke up with her boyfriend, not that she wasn't attractive. Okay, there were two or three guys who liked her but she was already in love with her boss. So… she rejected them all.

Kagome's smile vanished quickly when she remembered Inuyasha. How was he doing? He always counted on her. Yes, counted to her to be there for him. Inuyasha had trusted her his entire life…

At the workplace, she added.

What would he do now that she wasn't there for him anymore? Feel depressed because all of his work and piling papers? Or what?

Would Inuyasha miss her? Not as a lover of course but as a partner…

Actually, Kagome didn't hope more than that. She was a good girl, though she wasn't the religious type, but her mother taught her about norms in society. Kagome shouldn't ruin a person's relationship even though she loved him very much.

So… here our little miss Kagome Higurashi, who would do anything for her boss, including marrying a man who could probably freeze an active volcano…

Who even left her the next morning after what had happened to them last night.

Kagome felt so lonely. Although she would choose being lonely over having Sesshoumaru by her side…

Part of her heart wanted him. Missed him even.

_Damn you, Kagome! I can't believe you've become this weak after only one night!_ She scolded herself. _Damn you! Damn you! Damn you, Kagome Higurashi!!!_

Kagome whacked her pillow, frustrated and angry. She hated herself! She hated being so weak and for being in love with Inuyasha! She hated it!!

……..oooOoOoOoOooo…….

Kagome ate her breakfast in silence. She was alone, eating at the poolside, and didn't do anything other than eat 'High Class Food'.

Sesshoumaru had been at his office since seven o'clock. Kagome knew it from Jaken, who promised to show her around the house after she ate her breakfast.

The house could go to hell for all she cared. She didn't belong here! It wasn't her place.

Feeling angry at herself, Kagome stood abruptly and left the room, ran to her room, and grabbed her bag. She knew it was stupid but she'd already done the stupidest thing she could ever do. She _slept_ with him, for goodness sake! And it had happened before their wedding night.

_Oh, now this is just getting better and better_, she thought angrily. She was no difference from a slut a slut. A SLUT!!!

Angrily grabbing her purse, she hurried out of the room, quickly answering Jaken's questions about where she was going.

"Oh, just taking a walk, Jaken," she replied, walking to the door with the weird little man following closely behind. "I will be back before noon."

"Do you need a car, Ma'am?"

"No, why should I need a car? I'll just take the bus."

"B-but, Ma'am, the lord will be very angry when he hears about this. A Hamoto should _not_ go around by foot."

"Well, Jaken, I'm not a real Hamoto anyway." With that, she banged the door and half ran to main exit. "I hate the Hamotos," she mumbled.

Kagome sighed as she passed the main gate. Well, it wasn't the Hamotos' fault, of course. It was hers and definitely hers alone.

Right, now she was the one who should be blamed because she loved her boss too much.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she whispered, closing her eyes, almost praying. "Please give me strength…"

……..oooOoOoOoOooo…….

Days passed quickly—so quick that she didn't even realize it until the wedding day had come. She was too busy preparing for it—as Sesshoumaru said, 'you do you part, and I'll do mine'. Trying on gowns and getting them fitted (because her soon-to-be husband was very rich, he forced her to buy three different gowns. One for the bestowal of blessing, one for the evening reception, and another one for the night reception), choosing the perfect color that matched her gown, finding the right shoes, earrings, the best salons to styled her hair, buying some sexy lingerie (by Jill's command) which she knew she wouldn't need since Sesshoumaru would never care about what she wore on their wedding night.

Since Kagome was occupied arranging this wedding lately, the 'couple' never met since the first time they'd slept together. Sesshoumaru seemed too buried in his work while Kagome was buried under wedding plans. Well, even though she knew he usually came home late at night, while she was sleeping, they still didn't meet each other. Sesshoumaru just slept beside her and did nothing, not even touch her or wake her up. It wasn't that Kagome wanted to be woken by him, but…well…

She didn't know where would their marriage turn out. A divorce? That was definite. A child? It was included too. Money? Well…that was her real reason for marrying him. Make love? No! It wasn't making love. It was just sex. The part of the covenant. Well, you need sex to make a baby, right?

Check, check, and check. Everything was checked and would be done.

Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror, and held her breath for a while. Well, Jill had definitely done the perfect job; Sesshoumaru should be very satisfied. Her hair had been swept up in a loose bun, with locks escaping to frame her soft features. A silver tiara with twinkling diamonds was elegantly arranged in it as well. The gown? Was beautiful with a soft pinks color, elegance and hugged her trim figure in all the right places.

_Maybe, just maybe, Sesshoumaru will be impressed,_ she thought, encouraging her self.

But, no matter how hard she tried to assure and composed her self by saying that everything would be fine and she was doing it for her love, her heart was still screaming, questioning everything so that she tried to ignore it.

Her sight started to blur as she realized tears were in her eyes, ready to slip down and ruin her make-up.

_Oh shit_, she thought angrily, grabbing a tissue and wiping it carefully on the tips of her eyes. _Don't cry right now, Kagome. It was your decision. You are strong and you are in love with Inuyasha. You love him so much so you're willing to marry this bastard Sesshoumaru. _

Yes, you love him. You love him. You love him. You love him. You want to save the company. You love him and all your friends there. You want to save him. You want to see him happy because you love him, you love him, and you love him and you…., she repeated the words in her head a thousand times like it was a spell or something. Jill called her from outside the door and she stepped from the safety of the room.

Yes you love him yes you love him and you will never betray him, you will always love Inuyasha, you will

And she continued to mutter it inaudibly. But why was it that every time she told herself she was in love with Inuyasha, she felt another part of herself feel uncertain about it, asking her back with the most unanswerable question.

_Do you really love him? _

**..::End of chapter 8::..**

* * *

There you go! Happy? not a cliffhanger I'd supposed. Well, now...PLEASE REVIEW!! say it everything you want to say to me!!

Ja Ne

The Eternal


End file.
